A Second Chance
by StevenDan1
Summary: After the Leviathan, Revan ponders recent events and the opportunity he has been given.


AN: My first story. I hope you enjoy it. Any and all feedback is appreciated.

**A Second Chance**

"You cannot hide from what you once were Revan."

"It's true."

"You are a shadow of your former self."

"I'm sorry."

Revan opened his eye. Forgetting for a moment that he couldn't open the other, he reached for the bandage and it all came flooding back. The Leviathan had been waiting for them along the hyperspace route to Korriban, they had fallen right into Malak's trap.

It had all happened so fast; the torture, fighting their way to the bridge, and facing Malak himself. Revan sat up in his bed, throwing his legs over the side. He felt the bandage again, the pain had subsided.

Looking out into the hall, the Ebon Hawk was unusually silent. No arguing between Mission and T3 over a game of Pazaak. No stories being shared by Jolee. Just silence. It was no surprise; they were all dealing with the events aboard the Leviathan in their own way.

Standing up, Revan made his way to the medical room, intent on removing the bandage. Entering the room, he walked to the mirror and removed the bandage. The scar had healed but nothing could be done for the eye.

"This will take some getting used to." he thought.

"Looks cool if you ask me." said a familiar voice. Revan turned to see Mission leaning against the wall and smiled.

"Trying to cheer me up, Mission?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, someone has to." she said, moving to sit next him. "How are you feeling?"

"About as well as can be expected." he said. "What's the mood around the ship?"

"Well, Juhani and Jolee are meditating, T3 and HK are bickering, Big Z's quiet as always, Canderous is Canderous, and Carth…"

"Wants me dead." he finished for her. "I can't blame him. Maybe I deserve it."

Mission frowned. "Don't say that Logan, Carth will come around, you are who you are now." she explained.

Revan wasn't convinced. "It's not that simple Mission." he said.

She didn't give up. "Log—"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped. "That name is a lie!"

Mission jumped at his outburst and he recoiled immediately. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"It's ok." she replied.

"Look Mission, I appreciate what you're trying to do. But I'm in a bad place right now and I need to figure myself out." he explained. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Mission relented. "Ok but listen, whoever you are now, you're still a hero to me." she said.

He couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Mission." he said.

"You're welcome you killjoy." she joked, standing up. "By the way, Carth said we'll be at Korriban within the hour, you might want to get ready."

"Out of one lions' den and into another." he chuckled. "Thanks Mission, I will."

With a nod Mission left the room, leaving Revan to his thoughts. Standing again he faced mirror once more, a different reflection appeared however, his former self; Darth Revan.

His thoughts drifted back to the Leviathan, his duel with Malak, and his now twice saviour, Bastila Shan. He could feel a burning sensation return in his left hand, the same one he felt after escaping the ship. Malak must have cut off her hand and he could feel her pain through their bond.

Revan seethed at the thought of Bastila, the woman he had grown fond of in the last couple of months, in the hands of his former apprentice. Malak will try to turn her; he wouldn't waste her battle meditation so at least she was alive. He couldn't feel her now. He reached out through the force, but nothing, nothing but the pain.

Looking back at the mirror, the reflection changed again. Still Darth Revan but the robe was ripped and the armour scratched from battle. The mask was also damaged, showing his still functional eye but a sickly yellow instead of green.

"Is this my future?" he thought. "No, just a possible one. One that wouldn't come to pass."

Revan clenched the hand that burned and smashed it. The burning stopped, replaced by the pain of shattering the mirror, but his anger only deepened.

"Who am I now?" he thought to himself.

Regardless of it all, Bastila had given him a second chance, and one way or another, he will make it count.


End file.
